


A Pair of Lovely Horns

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Disturbing to some readers, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, READ TW IN DES, im sorry, late arc 1 reference but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: TW: Themes of racism, hate crimes, violence, assault, puking, nothing graphic but can be disturbing.The only downside to this town was the amount of stares she got. Some children stared in awe as their parents stared in terror. But they all stared. Just like they always did.
Relationships: velrisa & the world
Kudos: 23





	A Pair of Lovely Horns

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TW

Velrissa looked around the lovely streets of the town the Fated had landed themselves in. Small shops lined the pathways, the smell of fresh foods wafted through the clean air. She wasn’t looking for anything to buy today.

The Fated had all gone their separate ways, traveling to buy (or steal, you never know) more travelling supplies and finding a place to stay. Vel had decided to look for a library. It had been so long since she’d been in one. She missed the smell of old books and victories of finally finding a good one.

The only downside to this town was the amount of stares she got. Some children stared in awe as their parents stared in terror. But they all stared. Just like they always did. Vel had gotten used to it though, she had grown proud of the horns that twisted above her head. There had been a time in her childhood when she had considered sawing them off with some of Ander’s tools. Ander caught her about to saw them off and had told her;

“Just because the world hates what you are, doesn’t mean you should.”

A small smile touched her lips as she had thought of the quote. Her head reached up and felt the delicate groves that traced her horns. They were so beautiful, it was too bad the world couldn’t see it. 

The library was in sight. It was a grand place, her heart leapt and her smile widened.

But then that all changed. She felt the presence of someone following her. Someone staring her down with much more ill intent than normal. She froze. The steps behind her stopped.

She became very aware of how alone on this street she was, not another person in sight. The rest of the Fated were far away, off doing whatever the heart desired. 

And here she was. She felt the footsteps get closer. She turned. A short dwarf and a tall human stood behind her. Vel stiffened up, preparing for an attack. 

“How much do you think we could sell those horns for?” The dwarf looked up at the human with a harsh grin.

“Five hundred gold at least.” 

They launched forwards. Vel was not prepared to move. They knocked her to the ground. One grabbed one off her horns and began dragging her. She kicked and tried to shout but the other gagged her. Someone grabbed her arms to keep them still as she was dragged closer and closer to an alley. 

“We can’t get these horns off if she keeps moving much.” One said. They were in the alley now.

“Oh, right.”

A painful stinging shot up the side of her head. The world around her got so dizzy. Then it all disappeared. 

“We were supposed to meet up here an hour ago. Where is she?” Mountain kicked at the stones outside of the large taven the Fated had marked as the meetup spot.

“She’s never late.” Taxi fidgeted with his hands. Sylnan and Br’aad sat on a nearby bench.

“Maybe we should go look for her?” Sylnan stood up.

“She said she was going to a library, right? We should check there. Maybe she lost track of time or something.” Taxi said, looking across the party for opinions.

He got a chorus of nods and ‘yes’s. He nodded himself as the decision was made. Taxi gathered up his anxieties and followed behind Br’aad who had gone skipping ahead.

The library wasn’t far which was even more worrying, but it also wasn’t super close. Taxi began pushing open the doors and a horrified mutter was let out of Mountain.

Taxi whipped his head to his friend and he rushed over. Br’aad and Sylnan followed close behind.

“What. What is it?”

Mountain just pointed. Taxi turned his gaze into the alley. It was Vel.

Blood trickled down the side of her face, her mouth was gagged and her head hung limp though she seemed to be breathing. But worse of all, her horns were just stumps of what they used to be.The Vengalors pushed down the alley in hopes to find the culprit. He launched forwards to his friend.

“Vel?” He whispered, staring at her limp baby. He grabbed at her wrist, feeling for a pulse, there was one. “Vel?” He said a bit louder, tapping at her face. Taxi waited. No response.

“Vel?” He shook her.

“Vel?” The noise burst through her head, a burning headache rocking through her skull.

“Wha?” She managed, unable to open her eyes. 

“Thank the gods.”

She squinted, it was all so bright. Cat-like green eyes met hers. “Taxi?”

She began to turn her head. It felt so light. Too light. Out of panic, she reached up to touch where her horns should be, smacking Taxi in the face in the process.

“Taxi…”

“Yeah?”

“Taxi. Where are my horns?” Her hands felt around the empty space. Tears welled up in her eyes, a headache arched up her brains like the horns missing from the top of her head.

Taxi’s panic eyes flashed up to the stumps and back down to her face. “I- I don’t know. Br’aad and Sylnan are looking but who did this to you-”

Vel shoved him away, lurching forwards to puke as the headache grew to be too much. She scouted away from the remnants of her breakfast. She pressed her back on the wall, balling herself up as small as she could.

“How could someone do this to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this one was super dark. I hope you enjoyed though, i wrote it at midnight


End file.
